


Better Than Him

by TheFanficMaster



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hatesex, Jealousy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Shigure wants her to say it. Say that he's better than Kureno. Then and only then will he give her what she needs.





	Better Than Him

Shigure was pleased as rain. Not only had Akito called for HIM this night instead of her beloved Kureno (ahhh it always stung so good when she chose Kureno over him, but this feeling was much much better), but she seemed so focused on him too.

That was what he wanted, more than anything else in the world.

Her kisses were like sweet honey as he pushed her down on the floor, the silk of her robe falling off her and revealing her as the woman she was behind closed doors. He was one of the few that knew this secret, that was allowed to indulge in her like this.

“You're always so damn slow,” she smirked at him from the floor, dark eyes narrowing with neither malice nor anger. He loved all of her expressions, cataloged them away in the dark recesses of his mind where he cherished them like the loyal dog he was.

“And you're always so damn cynical,” he retorted back, leaning over her and kissing her again, this time harshly, like a snapping turtle. She responded in kind, reaching up to tug at his hair with her powerful, but fragile fingers. Things were always like this between them—it was a competition, one to see who could be the most ferocious, the most devious...

And he would always, always win. Unlike that damned Kureno, who let her get her way, Shigure was never very good at listened to Akito. So when she ordered him to get on with it, he kissed her neck instead and listened to the slight hitch of breath that showed him he reached a sweet spot. He knew her body better than she did and she always went weak under him with neck kisses.

“You damned idiot.”

“Your 'damned idiot',” he reminded her, biting down hard enough that she whacked him across the head. He laughed softly, amused, and pulled back after running his tongue across the bite and tasting her sweet sweet blood.

“You called ME here, remember?” He reminded her, shifting his clothes off his shoulder. “I thought I saw Kureno while coming in here, I could call him--”

“No,” and Shigure's mouth settled in a dark, dark smirk. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Because he won't give you what I can,” he whispered as he palmed her breasts, watching as her stare turned into a full-on glare. “He won't give you love. He'll give you what you want—perfect submission, but he won't give you what you need.”

He shifted her clothes out of the way completely, leaving her bare to him. He stared at her, eyes sharp as he crawled between her legs, spreading them with his hands and eyes flashing with lust and a carnal amusement. “He won't give you this.”

Shigure's tongue ran up across her slit, and the hand that had smacked him buried in his hair. His smirk widened against her as he worked on that sensitive nub of flesh. Kureno did the barest minimum. He wasn't devoted to her, not like this.

Not like Shigure. He would do ANYTHING for Akito. Anything. Even the things she wouldn't ask for, even the things she didn't know she needed.

She swore quietly under her breath, her hair splayed out behind her head, every bit a mess as the rest of her.

He kept at it, not pulling away until the moment she was about to cum. She whacked him again, this time in the shoulder, and cursed his very name. He laughed, thoroughly amused by her plight, and pulled away, shifting his clothes completely off.

“I want to hear you say it,” he began, staring down at her with a dark frown, eyes flashing dangerously. “Say that I'm better than him.”

“No.” She snarled, glaring hard at him, but he merely smiled.

“Then I won't give it to you.” He began to gather his clothes, fully ready to walk down the hall naked like the day he was born, when he heard her grumble.

“I fucking hate you.”

“I know,” he began, stilling. “And?”

She paused. “You're better. Now shut up and fuck me.”

He dropped the clothes to the floor and leaned over her, cradling her cheeks. “That's better. I will gladly answer your wish.”

Much better.


End file.
